rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
History of Gunnarsgrunn
This page is dedicated to the History of Gunnarsgrunn. History Prince Path O. Genic *No recorded history Princess Puppy Roaldyn *No recorded history Kingdom of Lionheart Regime Chief Nikita Dragovich *Dragovich coming from Canifis to seek aid for his people back home, establishes order on Gunnarsgrunn, becoming the chief. *Many are pleased, and Dragovich grows a friendship with Bruce Clough. *Gunnarsgrunn joins the Kingdom of Lionheart, Nikita serving under Bruce Clough. *Eventually, Bruce takes over the village when Nikita is murdered. King Bruce Clough *Bruce's reign on Gunnarsgrunn was with the aid of Nikita Dragovich, the Chief. *Dragovich is killed by Katsu's apprentice, and Bruce's sword is stolen. *Aztarwyn later kills Bruce and takes Lionheart for himself - And Gunnarsgrunn with it *Bruce is unable to stop the mass murder that takes place, leaving a few villagers left. King Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo *Aztarwyn takes Gunnarsgrunn with force, after taking Lionheart. *The next day, Aztarwyn rallies all the villagers. All are ordered to bow before him. *One child does not, and Aztarwyn kills him mercful-lessly. *Three more are killed by Katsu out of joy. *Child labor is put into use, working on the coal mines. *One day, Aztarwyn disappeared from Lionheart and Gunnarsgrunn, and Gunnarsgrunn is left abandoned. Chief Blake Blade(The Blade Family) *The Blade Family takes over Gunnarsgrunn after Lionheart dies. *Insert m0ar history hurr Chief Vali & Eydis *No recorded history Councilor Leif Drake *No recorded history Kaiser Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo(Das Kaiserreich der Cruor) *Aztarwyn returns to Gunnarsgrunn after establishing his empire in the Misthalin region. Edgeville was peacefully taken, though the villagers are hit with shock and fear as Aztarwyn has taken control. *Aztarwyn returns with anti-Fremennik policies. *The Fremennik are slowly killed off, in an attempt to divert attraction. *The Fremennik in Gunnarsgrunn are all dead. They've been replaced with citizens wishing to get into Edgeville. *Eventually, the Kaiserreich banners are once again taken down, the Kaiserreich taking their leave from the forsaken village. The village is left owner-less. Fremennik Chief Thorkir Bravery *After reciving this land, He handed it to his friend Alrekr to keep under his eye, on the mainland. Fremennik Chief Alrekr Ormrson *Alrekr takes charge of Gunnarsgrunn, appointed chieftain by the Fremennik council lead by Rellekkan Chieftain Thorkir Bravery. *Trade is open and increased for Gunnarsgrunn between various Fremennik nations. *Wealth of Gunnarsgrunn is increased due to various Fremennik raids lead and planned by Alrekr Ormrson and Raltin Avarr of Jatizso. *The twenty-seventh wedding of Alrekr is held within the longhall of Gunnarsgrunn. *The birth of Alrekr's heir Astrid Alrekrsdottir between Alrekr Ormrson and his third wife Ingrid Eriksdottir. *The population Gunnarsgrunn increases. Kaiser Zephon Altus Gonzo(Das Kaiserreich der Cruor) *With Gunnarsgrunn empty, no true ruler, Kaiser Zephon orders the Das Kaiserreich Military to occupy and take Gunnarsgrunn for the extension of die Befreiung. *The Military takes the village for the second time in das Kaiserreich history with simple ease. *The Village is brought to Das Kaiserreich Military Defence standards in an hour. *Laws in Gunnarsgrunn are set to follow the das Kaiserreich laws. *The population in Gunnarsgrunn began to slowly decrease by weeks. *Kaiser Zephon gives the green-light for Operation Destruction to be executed. *The Cruor military destroys Gunnarsgrunn entirely. Buildings were burned, and there were no survivors. Women, children, and men were all killed, their corpses scattered throughout the village, and skeletons of those who burned. The cave system was collapsed, and any sort of money was taken by the men during their raid. *Gunnarsgrunn, the land that was wiped off the map, was then open to anyone to rebuild. Chieftess Serena Grundr(Misthalin) *Gunnarsgrunn is rebuilt by Fremennik Settlers, however the population still low. *Serena Grundr steps up to the role of Chieftess to lead her people to glory. *Due to being threatened by a mage, Serana spoke with the Chieftain(King) of Misthalin who assured her that Gunnarsgrunn would be protected by Misthalin, should she decide such. *After weeks of thinking and her trust for the Chieftain of Misthalin, Serana agreed, becoming protectorate of Misthalin; allowing them to remain independant with their ways. *Insert history HERE *Gunnarsgrunn becomes a site of war to the Bandosian-Armadylean Conflict and Armadylean forces push Bandosians out of the village. Trivia *Gunnarsgrunn was once called Barbarian Village in RuneScape, before a new free-to-play quest was released, involving the village and it's renaming. Category:POC Category:In-Character History Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Fremennik